


Date at Cerulean Cape

by SexTheHex



Series: SexTheHex's Earlier Works [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Misty indulges her newest date's strange fetish.





	Date at Cerulean Cape

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/20/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. This piece in particular is part of a series of extremely short stories I did almost two years ago. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

“H-hey! Hurry up, okay? I’m just about full to bursting here…” Misty wined as she positioned herself against the white fence surrounding the Cerulean cape hillside. She could hardly believe she was about to do THIS of all things for her date. She wished she had never made that promise to indulge his favorite kink if he just outright said it. How do people even get off to the sight of a girl shitting herself? Questions aside, a deal was a deal and now she had a week’s worth of waste pressing against her backdoor, ready for her boyfriend’s eager eyes.

“Are you ready?” Misty asked, taking her coat off to show her date the rear view of her young adult body’s luscious features wrapped in her normal swimsuit attire. “I can’t hold it in much long, get ready to watch!”

With her final warning, Misty leaned against the white fence, sticking her ass out so her boyfriend could see the action. She let out a quiet grunt, signaling her first push.

A sloppy, wet fart filled the air to start. Misty couldn’t help but go red at the unladylike noise. She bit her lip and strained a little harder, a longer and just as noisy one ripping from her cute butt. Misty winced as she heard this one trail off into a silent muffed sound. It was time for the main event.

“A-aaah, shit!” Misty winced as she felt the thick log’s tip spread the lips of her asshole open. Rapidly her o-ring dilated, stretching uncomfortably wide compared to what poor misty was used to. A daily dump was her norm, not some mammoth week’s worth of shit. Misty could help but shudder as her anus reached a terribly uncomfortable diameter. Half an inch… one inch… one and a half inches wide the monster spread her poor unprepared rear! Misty felt as if her turd was about to split her clean open! Finally, after such grueling discomfort, things started to move.

A giant mass of thick shit started creeping out of her at a snail’s pace. Slowly but surely, the head of her poo pressed against the fabric of her swimsuit drawing it taut. The emerging shitload kept pushing and pushing against the material, stretching the flexible fabric just a bit more before collapsing in on itself and smashing into a more bulbous bulge. Misty winced at the sensation of her own shit pressing against her bare skin again. She might have had the time to let out a disgusted “ew” if the load inside her wasn’t still demanding her full attention. After what felt like almost a full foot of shit had snaked out of her, the inaugural turd finally broke off. Misty let out a sigh in relief. Soon however, the pressure was right back at her rear end, demanding her to expel more.

“Urgh, there’s way too much…” Misty complained to her boyfriend before bearing down hard with the same effort that had just barely shoved out the previous log. Instead of another agonizing monster shit, soft, log ropes of poo escaped from misty in a rapid expulsion. Rope after rope of light brown girl poo coiled into the empty space the first log had created. All sorts of gross wet farting and crackling noises complemented their arrival. Misty stood frozen in surprise as her body expelled more and more semi-solid waste into her bathing suit, completely overwhelmed by how she could ever produce THIS much.

Half a minute later and the deluge was over. A massive bulge of shit was now staining the seat of Misty’s soiled swimsuit, stretching the fabric enough to the point where you could see the mess between the garment’s leg holes. Misty felt… strange. The smell was a bit unpleasant and she felt humiliated but… the sensation of her body just letting loose and doing something so nasty and improper had gotten her quite excited. It was such wonderful juxtaposition to have a little cutie like her waddle around with ruined, shit filled clothing. Maybe she got the point of her boyfriend’s weird fetish after all.

“How’d you like it? I actually don’t think it was that ba-“

Misty went white as she turned around to greet her boyfriend. A trainer had approached the two of them and scared her boyfriend away, leaving her showing off her ass and the mess in her pants to a complete stranger.

“A-AAAAH!” Misty yelped in surprise. She did an about face to conceal the mess in her pants. She tried to explain herself. “Ehehe you see I just… u-um…” Misty froze. She had no alibi. The pretty red head simply broke into a sprint and headed off of Route 25 back towards her home at the gym letting that hefty bulge in the back of her pants bounce back and forth unashamedly.

Ethan was pretty weirded out by this experience. First Clair and now Misty? How many of the gym leaders got off to fucking shitting their pants?


End file.
